gsorbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon mini
}} | dimensions = 74mm x 58mm x 23mm (2.91in x 2.28in x 0.91in) | weight = 70g (2.47oz) with Game Pak and AAA battery inserted | CPU = 8 bit, 4 MHz custom | storage = 6 "files" on-board system memory | media = Game Pak (512KiB cartridge) | display = 96 x 64 pixel monochrome LCD | related = ''Pokémon Pikachu'' handhelds }} The is a handheld game console designed and manufactured by Nintendo and themed around the multi-billion dollar Pokémon media franchise. It is the smallest game system with interchangeable cartridges ever produced by Nintendo, weighing just under two and a half ounces (70 grams). It was first released in North America on November 16, 2001, then in Japan on December 14, 2001, and in Europe on March 15, 2002. The systems were released in three colors: Wooper Blue, Chikorita Green, and Smoochum Purple. Features of the Pokémon mini include an internal real-time clock, an infrared port used to facilitate multiplayer gaming, an accelerometer, and a vibrator used to implement force feedback. The Nintendo GameCube game Pokémon Channel features playable demo versions of several Pokémon mini games via console emulation. Also included in the game is Snorlax's Lunch Time, a Pokémon Channel exclusive. Various hackers have reverse engineered the Pokémon mini (with the aid of the aforementioned emulator in Pokémon Channel) in order to enable the creation of homebrew games, and to allow official games to be played on other platforms (such as a PC, Dreamcast and various others). List of games * : A collection of several minigames, included with the Pokémon mini. The minigames include: Hitmonchan's Boxing, where you shake the system to 'punch'; Pikachu's Rocket Start, a game where you have to launch off a starting line before another Pokémon; Bellossom's Dance, a DDR-like game; Chansey's Dribble, kick the ball to the finish line as quickly as possible; Slowking's Judge, predict if the tennis ball will land in or out of the court; Sneasel's Fakeout, a rock-paper-scissors-like game for two players; Battlefield, where two to six players battle for the highest score; and Celebi's Clock, which is essentially a clock with date, alarm and stopwatch function. * : A pinball game with several levels where a Diglett or a Pikachu acts as the 'bumping' mechanism. * : A collection of different puzzle-games such as: Shadow Puzzle, where different shapes are put together to make an image of a Pokémon; Motion Puzzle, a sliding game where an image of a Pokémon has to be unscrambled; Escape, where one has to move blocks to let a Pokémon out of a maze; and a bonus for completing most of your Minidex is the game Power On, a 'Pipe Dream'-like game where one has to connect a Pikachu to a light bulb, creating a circuit). * : A small collection of four card games featuring Pokémon-oriented cards. * : Tetris with Pokémon; Released only in Japan and Europe. * : Similar to the first puzzle collection, but some games are different and there are 80 new puzzles. This was only released in Japan. * : A platform racing competition where the player controls a Pikachu racing against other Pokémon. * : A collection of several mini-games, similar to Pokémon Party mini. * : You have to guide Togepi out of a tower, avoiding traps. Another game only released in Japan. * : The player cares for a young Pokémon, such as Mudkip. This was only released in Japan. Pokémon Party mini, Pokémon Zany Cards and Pichu Bros. mini were developed by Denyusha. Pokémon Pinball mini, Pokémon Puzzle Collection, Pokémon Puzzle Collection vol. 2, Pokémon Race mini, Togepi's Great Adventure and Pokémon Breeder mini were developed by Jupiter. References External links * Pokémon mini page on Nintendo's official European site * Pokémon mini page on Nintendo's official Japanese site * Pokémon-Mini.net - Pokémon Mini Database and Dev Site by Team Pokémé * Pokémon mini development Wiki (technical information) * Pokémon Mini at NinDB Category:Handheld game consoles Category:Nintendo consoles Mini Category:Monochrome video game consoles Category:2001 introductions ca:Pokémon mini de:Pokémon Mini es:Pokémon mini fr:Pokémon Mini it:Pokémon mini ja:ポケモンミニ pl:Pokémon Mini pt:Pokémon mini fi:Pokémon Mini